Should have seen it comming
by Jake Afterburn
Summary: Two members of the Raccoon City Police are on patrol when the nightmare from the S.T.A.R.S. team appears. Will they make it out, or add to the army of undead that invade this peaceful town. Rated T for violence and some language. Plz R&R.
1. Just another day

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil its characters or story, these belong to Capcom.

Should have seen it coming

Prologue

If you're reading this then John was right and someone did enter this nightmare. If you see me and I am not one of those "things", let me know I owe John 20 bucks. If I have turned, put me out of my misery, along with any other poor soul you come across in this Hell on earth. If they are as hungry when you meet them as they were when we run across them you will have little choice anyway. Make sure you aim for the head, Chris said something about killing these monsters without decapitating or burning them was a bad idea. God dammit, if only Irons would have listened to him and Jill we wouldn't be in this mess. I am leaving this note for anyone who comes after us, weather trying to escape or returning after whatever the outside world decides to do with Raccoon City. If you are escaping we held up here for a little while to rest ourselves and will be heading back out within the hour. Its 2:30am by John's watch so if it's shortly after that time when you read this than you just missed us, and if you run you may be able to catch up. Safety in numbers you know. Four of us are left, you can't miss us. After all we have been serving and protecting this city since it was founded so you should know our uniforms by now; just make sure we are acting human before you start trying to get our attention. We have seen a few officers turned as well. We are heading north toward city hall to continue to look for survivors. If I were you though I would head south toward the freeway and see if you can't catch a ride or some help for us here. Umbrella sent some rescue teams; we passed one and were told that help was going to regroup and the clock tower. If you feel like hiking across town with those things be my guest, like I said, help is guaranteed to be there. If you make it out congratulations, but make sure you get it out in the open that this is Umbrella's fault. I know you read in the papers that the S.T.A.R.S. members were relieved of duty until further notice, it's because they found out what Umbrella was up to. If you have family out there and they can be saved I promise we will do our best, and maybe the Umbrella teams got to them already. Don't waste time; just get out of town as fast as you can. Don't bother trying to use radios, all your gonna hear is static. Best of luck,

Officer Jake Donovan, RPD

Chapter 1- Just another day...

Raccoon City, "just another typical mid-west town", that's what we tried say to we are. John couldn't help but laugh as we heard the commercial out of some kid's radio as we stopped at the intersection.

"Typical business occupied mid-west town is what that crap should say." John was chuckling under his breath as he lit up a cigarette.

"You know that stuff is gonna kill ya if you don't quit, right?" I reminded him as I have everyday the last 15 years we have patrolled these streets.

"Nah, Umbrella's got the cure for cancer." John laughed as he puffed out a small cloud. "Besides, if Chris and Jill aren't lying then I don't have to worry about dying." He raised his arm like in a bad zombie film.

"Shut up John! What happened has S.T.A.R.S. disbanded until further notice by Irons himself. Guess the master whistled."

John and I had put in for S.T.A.R.S. multiple times each, each time shot down by the same members. Chris recommended us, Wesker considered it, Enrico objected, Wesker thought some more, then a few days later we would get the rejection letter.

Dear Applicant,

We at S.T.A.R.S. regret to inform you that though your record is exceptional, we are currently taking on no new member for Alpha or Bravo team. Should a position become available you request will be taken under severe consideration.

S.T.A.R.S Team Leader,

Albert Wesker

We both got the same letter, but that was Wesker for you, 100 percent professional. We always wondered if he typed each letter or if he just kept the letters made and ready to send. We never had any reason to doubt that Wesker wasn't being straight with us, but when he took on rookie Rebecca Chambers we were understandably confused. Chris laughed and assured us that Rebecca was highly praised and that the position was for team medic anyway. I could respect that, I had trouble applying a band-aid, and God knows John makes more injuries that heals. Chris always would encourage us.

"Wonder if we would have made it back had we been on the team?" John seriously asked.

"Dunno, I'm not much for monster movies."

THUD something hit the hood and we turned and look right into the glazed white eyes of something that looked like it used to be human. John grabbed his gun out of his holster before I could and fired a round into it as it lunged at a civilian who was running for her life away from a small group of stumbling creatures.

"Pay up John. S.T.A.R.S was telling the truth." I said as I threw the car into drive and John smirked as he checked his ammo. Looks like their nightmare just invaded our little dreamtown.


	2. Beginning of the end

Chapter 2- Beginning of the end….

It had been a couple of hours since the dead invaded Raccoon City, never would have guessed it by the destruction though. Looked like the place been in Hell for years. Irons had called all officers to duty and recalled everyone to the station, but we stayed out to help as many civilians as we could. We ran into Rebecca Chambers and Brad Vickers holding off some zombies in an apartment building after our patrol vehicle hydroplaned into a telephone pole from a hydrant that was hit by a car from someone probably running from those things. Rebecca wanted to stay and help us look for survivors but John and I agreed that they survived this nightmare once before and should probably escape while they had a chance. It took a lot of pushing by the both of us (and a little whining by Brad) to convince her to abandon the town and let us worry about the survivors. I see what Chris was talking about when he said she was tough when she needs to be, she didn't seem scared in the least. That was at least an hour ago, and that was the last humans we had seen. I almost jumped when the radio stopped blaring static and Jill's voice came out.

"Any..e there?" She was asking.

"Jake here Jill. God it's good to hear someone else over the line." I couldn't contain my relief that we weren't alone here.

"Where are you? Any…. ith you?" It was broken, but better than nothing.

"Yea Jill, John is still alive with me; we are almost at the Kendo gun shop. What's your 20?"

"I'm hold up in a warehouse with a civil……." The radio went back to static.

"Guess that's it for the radio", John said with a look of concern, "And our ammo ain't looking very good either."

"Guess that means we need to go see the Kendo brothers. If we're gonna find ammo, we will find it there."

I barely finished my statement when the sound of something big was heard around the corner. John and I ducked into an alleyway and looked in the direction we heard the stomping assuming to see the usual small crowd of zombies we had gotten used to seeing wandering the streets.

"They march in step now?" I couldn't help but ask out loud as I wondered what was around the building blocking our view of what was on the street.

"Maybe they want to join the army now or something." John joked as he watched intently as I was wondering what was around that corner.

We both almost fell over in fear as a hulking mass passed right thru the intersection heading straight for the station. I looked at John to ask if he was seeing what was I was seeing but before I could get any words out the monster let out something that had us left us both speechless….

"STARS"


	3. Crossroads

**Hello. I hope you are enjoying my first attempt at one of these fanfics. I just wanted to take the opportunity to thank anyone reading this story, and to ask that if you feel there is any way I can improve the story, or if you think I should quit while I'm ahead, you please let me know. I see many great stories on here and I can only hope that I am able to repay the many great writers here with a little bit of entertainment from my imagination. Thanks again! **

Chapter 3- Crossroads

"Think we should follow it?" John's shaking voice let me know he wasn't really up to the idea.

"You wanna try to arrest that thing?!" Was the only reply I could think of, as I was still locked on the monster marching down the road.

I swear my heart stopped as we heard the cocking of a shotgun behind us.

"Evening officers." A semi-muscular man greeted us barrel point blank at our heads. He was strapped with guns and ammo all over like something out of a Rambo film. John instinctively pointed he gun at our assailant, which I was sure was going to get us killed right then and there until the man smirked. "Judging by your reaction I guess you aren't one of those things." He said balancing the barrel on his shoulder.

"Great way to test a theory asshole!" John yelled out, obviously forgetting the legion of undead hunting for a midnight snack.

"Eh", the man said with a shrug, "I heard you talking a few minutes ago about needing ammo. Seriously man, learn to take a joke." I couldn't help but smirk at this guy's sense of humor at a time like this.

"So who are you and what do you plan to do with that knowledge Mr.…." I said holstering my gun.

"Name's Mike, you looking for firepower you come to the right place." Mike just grinned tossing a clip to each of us.

"Thanks." John grumbled, still pissed about the scare Mike just gave us.

"Guess best chances of survival would be working together wouldn't it?" Mike said turning awfully serious, obviously realizing that he might have gone a little too far with that scare he gave us.

There wasn't much time to debate the proposal as a small group of zombies charged down the alleyway behind Mike right for us. Mike turned when he saw us raise our guns and fired a round into the leading corpse, sending it flying into its comrades. John and I joined in the shooting gallery, firing rounds into our stalkers. One got to Mike and widened its mouth over his shoulder. As he tried to push it back, John ran up in an instant and slid his gun into the hungry bastard's mouth and pulled the trigger, blowing the back of its head right off. I took down two more with headshots, as Mike tossed a grenade into the pack sending most of them flying, and none of them moving after that.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Mike said shaking John's hand. "See what I mean about our survival?"

I nodded. We caught our breath for a few moments before hearing an all too familiar scream for help. John took off running for the station with me right at his heels and mike not too far behind.

"That's Brad! What the Hell is he doing still in the city?" John asked in between breaths.

We got there too late. We saw Jill running into the station fleeing that hulk we saw earlier, and Brads lifeless body laying at the creature's feet. It started to chase after Jill but John and I raised our guns and fired a few rounds each into its back stopping it in its track. That face didn't show much emotion, but we could tell it was pissed when it turned and stared right at us. I suddenly realized the stupidity of our actions as the thing knocked down the station gate and charged right towards us!


	4. Keep Moving

Chapter 4- Keep moving…

It was incredible! How could something so big move so freaking fast!?! John dove out of the way of a colossal punch, and before I knew it I was launched into the air and across the street by what looked like some sort of tentacle out of the monster's hand. Mike rolled a grenade between its legs and we were sure that was the end of it, we were wrong. It was still standing, and we all stood in horror as it screamed a roar that could wake the dead, if they weren't up already! It looked at us then stared at the sky. What could it be looking for? Mike wasn't going to waste time; he pulled a TMP from off his back and fired a good 30 rounds into the beast. It just stood there. I raised my hand signaling Mike to hold his fire. A gross squishing sound filled the air as the saw its wounds heal almost instantaneously. We heard the sound of a helicopter overhead and saw an Umbrella chopper hover above us. We were saved, surely they were here to help fix their mess! Two for two wrong, they dropped a crate in front of the thing and a voice blasted from the Chopper.

"Resume your mission Nemesis!"

So that is this thing's name, Nemesis. I could believe it, it seems damn near impossible to kill. It opened the crate and picked up a rocket launcher and shells.

"Holy shit." John stood unable to believe Umbrella was arming the creature we were just trying to kill.

"Stars" was all the Nemesis said in reply and turned back towards the station.

It picked up speed and crashed threw the wall in the west wing of the station somewhere near the stairs to the S.T.A.R.S. office. We started to head into the station when we heard gunshots and then an explosion inside where the Nemesis crashed thru. We just stood there for a few minutes hoping Jill made a run for it.

"Should we head in after that thing?" Mike asked reloading his TMP.

"And do what, waste more bullets?" John blasted at Mike, frustration sounding in his voice. "Those bastards at Umbrella are using us and our city like a giant lab experiment to test their new toys!"

"We just need to keep moving, Jill survived Umbrella once before. Maybe we will run into her later if she survived that hunter." I said, determined not to have us winding up dead trying to save a possible corpse, especially since we don't know if she would end up trying to kill us if we actually got thru that thing to her. "Let's just get the hell outta here."

We turned just in the nick of time as a very active Brad Vickers started at us with glassy eyes. There was no sign of fear in his eyes, unlike his true self that was always scared about something. The fear was replaced by an intense concentration on what he was hoping was a meal.

"I won't kill you little brother," John said as he stared at the hobbling zombie that he just wished happy birthday to just three weeks ago, "But I can't have you chasing us either." John grabbed Brad's vest and tossed him down the stairs in front of the station. Brad just laid there for a few moments then pulled himself up. John Vickers was always a kidder and could be mean to Brad every once in a while, as all older brothers are to there siblings, but God knows he was proud of him. "Lets go." He said as he started to leave us behind. A zombie stumbled towards him from a dumpster across the street. He unloaded an entire clip in it then kicked its still body till all his frustration was out and he broke into tears.

"Let's find a place to get a rest and get our bearings straight partner." I said placing my hand on his shoulder. He just nodded.

We ended up in a warehouse about ten blocks away.

"No one is coming to help, is there?" Mike asked sitting in a chair in the office of the warehouse. John sulked in a corner and I leaned up against the wall.

"Someone will come. A whole city's worth of people don't stop paying taxes without someone getting suspicious." John tried to joke but Brad's death was still weighing heavily on his heart.

"I'll take that bet. Twenty bucks says everyone stays the Hell away from here after this mess is over." I said laughing sticking my hand out to shake on the bet with John. He looked up with half a smirk and shook my hand.

"How long should we wait? Just a few hours or the whole night?" Mike said with a yawn.

"I don't want to waste too much time; there could be civilians still out there. I say about forty-five minutes or so." I replied.

"Agreed." John stated as he wiped his eyes.

"Ok. Well wake me up in thirty minutes or so." Mike said leaning the chair back with his head against the wall.

I grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper from the desk and started to write a note in case anyone was wandering the streets. Figures, the one time I want to write something, I get writers block. I gave up for the moment and sat down leaning up against the desk a closed my eyes to rest.


	5. Not Alone

Chapter 5- Not alone…

"What the Hell!"

John's yell woke me up followed by the sound of gunshots. Mike lay dead in a pool of blood and John was convulsing as he gasped for breaths with the hole through his neck from the shot he just took point blank. I jumped up and grabbed for my gun, but suddenly I was lifted several feet above the ground by my throat. I stared in disbelief at my own reflection in a pair of black glasses. He's supposed to be dead!

"Still want to join my unit Officer Donovan?" Wesker sneered with a smirk. My back burned with pain as I felt myself crash through the glass window. Wesker had thrown me one handed, how was he so strong? I wish I had time to figure out, but as soon as I hit the concrete floor I was lifted upside down by my leg by the Nemesis creature we encountered earlier and flung into the wall on the opposite side of the room. I pulled myself up to see Jill's dead body a few feet in front of me, and Rebecca chained to a pipe behind the Nemesis. Wesker calmly walked out to the office, barking orders at the Nemesis. I couldn't understand what he was saying, my ears were ringing and my vision was blurry. I was able to focus long enough to see Wesker execute Rebecca as the monster lifted me up. I was next, there was no escape. I elbowed the Nemesis repeatedly and even took a few wild swings at Wesker but when I saw him lift his gun I accepted my fate. I closed my eyes, waiting for whatever afterlife I deserve to start.

"Wake up Jake." John whispered shaking me quickly. It had all been a nightmare, thank God.

"I'm up. Ugh…how long was I out?" I asked, wiping the sweat from my brow.

"Couple hours; Mike woke me up when he tried to sneak out. I acted like I was still asleep and followed him. He met up with some guys with Umbrella body armor on the other side of the warehouse." That statement woke me right up. What was Mike's connection to Umbrella? "I came back when I heard them talk about meeting up at the extraction point, where ever that is."

"We will find out when he gets back." I said pulling my gun.

We waited several minutes then Mike came sneaking back around the office. The second he walked in the office John grabbed him by the collar and slammed him down on the desk and I had my gun trained on him.

"So are you an Umbrella lackey or you just owe something to them!?!" I yelled at Mike making it clear that I was not in the mood for being bullshited when I cocked back the hammer.

"Whoa! Guys! What are you talking about?" Mike yelled back.

"You and those Umbrella stooges you were just talking to?" John snarled. "You're helping the bastards that killed my brother!"

"I had no idea that thing was under anyone's control! We were sent in to save civilians!"

"What do you mean "we" Mike?" I asked.

"The UBCS, we work for Umbrella to erase military crimes to earn freedom or our commission back."

"Why didn't you tell us you were working for Umbrella?" John said slamming Mike's head on the table again.

"I wanted you guys to trust me. I had just lost my team and I need allies if I wanted to survive the night."

"When were you gonna break it to us Mike?"

"When you woke up, I swear."

"Who were they?" John said sounding a bit calmer seeming to show a belief in what Mike was telling us.

"That was Echo Team. I was part of Foxtrot. I was collecting intel from their commander. The Extraction Point at the clock tower hasn't changed." John let go of Mike collar and backed off. I still had my gun aimed at him. "That's everything, I swear."

"Were you planning to leave us here to rot while you caught your flight out of here?" I asked.

"No, it's the extraction point to our people and any civilians we find." I lowered my gun. I didn't like this recent development but it doesn't mean I had felt like Mike was lying.

"Why didn't you tell us about a way out earlier Mike?" John asked facing away from us.

"When, during the firefight with the Nemesis? Oh, by the way guys, I work for the assholes who just gave the Incredible Hulk there the rocket launcher. We want there to be survivors and we need to get them to the clock tower for evacuation." Mike said nervously laughing and shrugging, knowing that we were going to base weather or not to kill him on what we he told us.

"What did you do that has you being an Umbrella merc?" I asked looking at Mike dead in the eye. John turned to watch Mike answer this one. His smile faded and he turned leaning over the table placing his hands on it. After about a minute of silence he started to tell us.

"I flew attack choppers for the US Army. During Desert Storm, I disobeyed a direct order not to fire on a convoy of trucks I knew were carrying SAMs and other weapons because we could see children and women in the trucks with them. I was cocky and figured I would get a slap on the wrist since we could see the weapons on the truck in plain sight. I was wrong. I loved flying those things; it was the greatest feeling ever. I was told I would never be allowed to fly again at my court martial. This guy from Umbrella came to visit me and told me if I served 10 years or 1 disaster with them I would be reinstated and be upgraded to a Special Forces flight team. I made a mistake, I sold my soul to the devils and all I want now it to do something right and maybe earn a little forgiveness. Please, you gotta believe me." Mike was almost choking up. I wanted to tell him to go the Hell, but the fact was he was already here. I holstered my gun when John nodded to me, and zeroed my eyes right into Mike's.

"You got one chance to keep straight with us! You give me any excuse to think you aren't helping us or our people here and I'll treat you like one of those things. If we get out of here I expect you to do something decent with your second chance, maybe use those piloting skills for something like search and rescue instead of search and destroy."

Everything was quiet for a few minutes. John finally broke the silence.

"So which way we go from here, back towards the center of town or to the clock tower for evacuation?"

"There might still be some survivors in the town, not to mention some Umbrella teams who might work with us, if we don't find anyone in a few hours we can head to the clock tower." The others nodded in agreement. "John, what time is it?"

He told me the time as I jotted down a note for anyone that came behind us to this refuge. Maybe there is a chance we can survive this thing after all.


	6. Shadow

Chapter 6-Shadow

We wandered the city streets and back alleys for what felt like months. I almost didn't believe John when he told me that we had only left the warehouse barely over an hour ago.

"3:37! God, is this night ever gonna end?" Mike sighed as he stretched his back.

"Over half way to sunrise Mike, you gonna make it?" John joked looking back at our dragging comrade.

"Yea, just something about this place drains the life outta you."

"That would be the locals." I said with a chuckle lowering my gun and turning around to face my partners. Boy, I was glad for Mike's military background when he pulled his handgun from his leg holster and brought down a Zombie that was hiding in a dumpster behind me in the ally we were traveling. Unfortunately, the shot that saved me also alerted the death squad in the road at the end of the alley.

"Oops. That's not good." Mike stated as he holstered his handgun and swung his TMP around.

"We got the ammo for this?" John asked as he backed up and popped off a few rounds.

"Probably not!" I yelled out as I caught the assault shotgun Mike tossed to me.

We moved back down the alley shooting rounds to slow down our stalkers and made a wrong turn down a dead end.

"Crap! We're trapped!" Mike yelled out picking up a box of TMP ammo lying on a trashcan in front of the brick wall behind us. Suddenly there was a blasting sound from over our heads on the rooftop and then bodies of zombies flying everywhere in the alley. I tried to see our savior but whoever he was it was too dark to see. A few bursts of gunfire took out the last remaining zombies and our way was clear. Our shadow left only a dissipating trail of white smoke from the RPG he launched into the crowd, and the largest blob of body matter I had ever seen in my life. We headed back the way we came and at the exit to the ally was a small pile of ammunition and a Desert Eagle magnum.

"Looks like we have a guardian angel boys." Mike laughed as he checked the boxes of ammo and reloaded his guns.

"But who, and why help but not join us?" I asked out loud.

"You might want to come see this Jake." John said holstering the Desert Eagle seeing as how he was the only one of us relying on only his handgun. In his hand was a note that was placed under the magnum. I took the note and read.

_Looks as if you and Mr. Vickers are as stubborn about dying in impossible situations as you were about joining S.T.A.R.S., I am only sorry I can't reveal myself to you at the moment as I have a few chores to attend first. If when my mission is complete I find your group again I will see if I can do anything else for you. Till then here are a few trinkets to help your odds. If you see the Nemesis, take my advice and run, you stand no chance against it. Good Luck._

"That's weird. You obviously know this guy." Mike commented, letting me know he was reading over my shoulder.

"He obviously worked at the station seeing as he knew about our repeated attempts to join S.T.A.R.S., but this is more loose ammo then anyone would give up if they came from there." I said thinking about who could have been helping us. "And what about this mission he talks about? Think he's one of your guys Mike?"

"Nope, I am nowhere in that letter. If it were someone from the U.B.C.S. he would have just repelled down here and joined up with us if he were alone, or at least yelled down to us a meeting point. Our only mission is to escort civilians to the extraction point."

"Well I guess we will just have to make it to when he or she is good and ready to reveal their self." John said.

We didn't have anymore time to lollygag in idle chitchat; we all readied our guns and stuffed the rest of the ammo in our pockets as fast as we could. A woman's scream for help broke the silence and we weren't about to lose the first and possibly only soul we could help tonight.

"HELP ME PLEASE SOMEBODY!!!"

A young woman burst through the door of one of the nearby buildings. Mike and I stood ready, guns aimed at the door and John grabbed the woman and reassured her we were with the RPD and that we were there to help. All she was doing was jabbering about how they killed them with one swipe of thier claws, leaving us to imagine what was inside. After a few seconds we heard a window shatter and Mike and I unloaded our guns into a green and red reptilian like creature that thudded to the ground thanks to the loss of its life from our shots. Mike kept his TMP trained on it and kicked it to see if it was really dead.

"It's dead."

The woman shook her head rapidly, "No, that's not the only one!"

Almost on cue the door shattered and another one of those things came flying right at us. Mike shoved me away as he dove away from its path. John was on the ball when he put the Eagle to good use and planted a bullet right between its eyes sending it flying back into the building. We were a bit in shock from the surprise but I grabbed my shotgun and planted two shots into its back when it acted like it was going to try to get up. We knew we couldn't stay here just in case there were more of those things lurking around.

"Come on ma'am, we have to find a safer place than here. Are there any other survivors that may be in that building?" John was trying not to be too forceful with the young woman, but we didn't need her in a panicked state getting us killed. Especially if there was anyone else we could save.

"No, those things killed them all." She said in a shaky voice holding back tears.

"Ok, we need to go then. John you keep her safe and get her stable again. Mike you scout out that roadway," I said pointing to a road up ahead of us, "and I'll make sure nothing sneaks up behind us." I fell back on our group survival tactics training, we had just been ragtag surviving up to this point but we all knew what we were doing. For this woman to feel safe we needed to show her we were well trained and could be trusted to protect her. Mike understood what I was doing and nodded in agreement, he followed orders without hesitation.

"Are you ok?" John helped the young woman to her feet and tried to calm her nerves.

"I'm fine. Thank you Officer…"

"Vickers, John Vickers. This is Officer Jake Donovan, and scouting is Mike. Don't worry; we are going to get you out to safety"

"I'm Cassandra Griffin." The young woman revealed between sniffling. "I thought I was going to die."

"Lucky you found us." John smiled, and she seemed to be warming up to him. "We don't usually patrol this block." As long as I live I'll never understand where John gets the strength to make wisecracks in the worst situations.

"Lucky me." Cassandra half-heartedly laughed. "I guess that Umbrella team forgot about us."

That statement caught our attention.

"What Umbrella team?" John asked trying to cover his anger at learning of the failure of the only mission the team had according to Mike.

"They called themselves the U.B.C.S. Echo team." She said not hiding the sadness of being abandoned by the team.

"Road is clear, what about Echo team?" Mike said returning from his scouting.

"They abandoned this woman and the other survivors in that building! What the Hell are your teams here for Mike if they aren't saving civilians?" I would be lying if I tried to say I was trying to hold back my frustration.

"Don't chew my head off." Mike raised his hands in confusion. "They should have escorted them to the clock tower. That was our orders."

"That's where we were heading." Cassandra perked up at hearing us discuss the extraction orders. "They holed us up in that apartment building when we were being chased by a group of those mutated lizard things. They said they were going to lead them off and come back for us, never did."

"Most likely they're dead." Mike stated. "That's the only way they would not have come back for them."

"Well if we don't move we are going to be joining them." I said pointing to a group of zombies heading strait for us.

We started heading for the clock tower seeing as now we had our civilian. Lucky for us the darkness would be gone soon; sunrise was just a few hours away.


	7. Jackpot

Chapter 7-Jackpot

I was surprised at how quickly Cassandra recovered from her ordeal; I would like to think that was because we were making her feel safe. Still, something just didn't seem right about the damsel in distress we picked up. She was very alert, though that could be because of fear. Lord knows I have been more alert since this night began. In one alley she noticed a zombie that was different, crawling along the walls. It was pure muscle and had no eyes, but you felt like it was watching you thru that enlarged brain it had. The strangest thing though was its incredibly long tongue. It kept waving it around like it tasted the air around it. I was able to knock it off the wall in 2 shots with my shotgun and John knocked it out with his handgun when it hit the ground. We were thankful we hadn't run into any of those reptile things since the building we meet Cassandra. I wondered what Umbrella did to make them. They walked upright like people but they had frog like qualities. I could only imagination what strength it had since Cassandra claimed it killed her colleagues with one swipe of its large claws. We stopped to take a rest and relieve ourselves at a gas station we were passing. We checked the bathroom for Cassandra then took turns standing guard while the one went to the men's for his relaxing time. John was last and Mike and I were keeping an eye out when suddenly my radio went nuts with static. I almost jumped and reached for it to turn it off when suddenly a woman's voice barely came through. She was talking to a man but we couldn't quite hear the conversation. At least not any part from his side, except that it sounded like a man's voice. I swore I knew that voice but a name couldn't come to mind.

"D. y.. have th. .ample?" The man's voice crackled.

"I've got it; it was in a little girl's locket. What should I do about the rookie cop?" The woman's voice was much clearer.

"I'.. .ave tha. .p to your jud…nt." The man's voice could barely be made out through the static.

"I take it your going to go after those new toys of yours that you saved earlier?"

That was it for the radio, static was all we heard after that.

"The woman must have been close for her to be so clear. As for the man, God only knows." Mike said scratching his head.

"Who must have been close?" Cassandra said coming out of the bathroom.

"We heard voices on the radio, a man and a woman. We could hear her but not him." I informed her.

"Guess that means there are more survivors." John said obviously hearing our conversation.

"I don't know if you are interested or not," Cassandra nervously stated, "but I looked out the window while I was in there and noticed an Umbrella armored truck outside with the doors opened."

John congratulated her on her good eyes as we rushed around assuming that the truck would be a great place to get some ammo or weapons. We were somewhat disappointed when we saw the truck was full of photos and files, until we started reading.

"Thanks to Cassandra, it looks like we just hit the jackpot!" I exclaimed after noticing what the files were about. Finally we had some concrete answers to what Umbrella had done to us.


	8. Answers

Chapter 8-Answers

There it all was in black and white, the proof that Umbrella was behind the events going on in the city. Though the initial report by William Birkin said that the outbreak was caused by a disgruntled ex-employee of Umbrella, James Marcus, they have been using the Mansion Incident and the current city outbreak to test their new toys. The bastards, they know they can't control this so they unleashing more demons! So many files, so many experiments, so many innocents killed. I found myself angry beyond belief, yet my eyes were glued to the reports and pictures that accompanied each report. Everything we had seen, everything we had survived. These assholes were stalking and studying to make an assessment for use as "bio-organic weapons" or B.O.W. as they labeled most of the horrors that lurked these streets.

"My God…" was all was said in the vehicle. John muttered under his breath as he read the file on the Nemesis. "They trained this thing to hunt down STARS members to cover their mess at the Arklay Mountain Research Facility." He had to tell himself for it to sink in.

I read about the "Zombies" and the virus that was bringing back the dead. It warned about a condition in which zombies who were put down were mutated by the virus into super zombies, code named "Crimson Heads". I skimmed over a report that discussed the condition of how zombies grew more muscles, lost vision, and their human qualities to become "Lickers" which were what Cassandra saw back in the alley. Mike had a file in hand reading about "Cerberus", if the name came from Greek mythos I had to guess it was some kind of dog. Cassandra handed me a file with a picture of the thing that attacked us when we found her. They called it the "Hunter B" and it was being tested to be the U.S. government's new super soldier. I caught a glimpse of a file put up in the bin, unlike the others scattered around the armored surveillance transport. It was labeled the Tyrant and was marked "untested in metropolitan environment" I figured knowledge is power so I skimmed it anyway. I dropped my file when I noticed the leader of the project that helped give birth to the monster. In amazement I yelled out the name on the report…

"Wesker!"

"You called Officer Donovan?"

The voice scared the living hell out of us, except for Cassandra who stood smiling next to the ghost in dark glasses standing before us. We all were looking at our reflections for a second before John and I raised our guns.

"Ut uh guys. Holster em." Mike said TMP pointed a John's back. Son of a bitch, we were set-up.

"That won't be necessary Mike. These are our friends, escort Ms. Griffin outside and keep a look out for trouble." Mike nodded and patted us on the back as he headed out. "Mike and Cassandra's jobs were simple, to show you what we are trying to stop. Umbrella is corrupt; they have thrown our world into chaos in Spencer's greed." Wesker preached much like he always did before and major mission.

"You trying to tell us you, the man who killed most of his own team, is the good guy here!" I yelled in frustration.

"Yes." Wesker was straight to the point as usual.

"Who are you working for Wesker, what are you up to!" John yelled showing he didn't appreciate the surprise.

"I work for the Organization, a group of specialist in multiple fields targeting Umbrella for the purpose of making Spencer pay for the wrongs of himself and his company. We are gathering evidence and when we have enough we intend to bring down Umbrella."

John and I just looked at each other, what were we supposed to think?

"You brought up the fact that I had most of STARS killed at the mansion. I had to get rid of Umbrella's lap dogs. It was Umbrella that gave the order to eliminate STARS and I used the opportunity to get the people I could trust out. Enrico and I knew we had a traitor or two in Bravo team and were not about to get the people we trusted killed. I took the fall as the traitor and Enrico and I helped the Alpha team members who we knew were clean survive. Enrico let Jill know we had a traitor then I shot him with a tranquilizer like compound filled bullet to simulate death then revived him while Jill faced off with Lisa Trevor. Barry was very helpful as well seeing as we knew he would never succumb to the temptation of Umbrella. Though I had to betray his trust and friendship to let my plan go smoothly, it was a necessary sacrifice to let us Chris and Jill on the case. I trust them to never let Umbrella get away with the scam. I had to lose a few good men in the process such as Kenneth and Richard, but we got the traitors Forest Speyer and Joseph Frost."

"Why are you telling us this Wesker?" John asked seeming to believe the story, which I had to admit, sounded possible to me as well.

"Because I want you to understand why Enrico and I never promoted you to STARS."

I was confused by that statement, but I waited patiently for his explanation.

"Chris trusted you two, he often recommended you for STARS. Enrico and I knew that eventually after Umbrella quieted Chris and Jill they were going to need support in their investigations. We opted to leave you in the city for that purpose."

"So you knew the Mansion Incident was going to happen for months?" I cynically questioned.

"No. Umbrella had always planned to use STARS to test the BOWs. The Mansion Incident just gave Spencer the opportunity. Now I want to ask you gentlemen to join us in the organization to bring down the devils of Umbrella." Wesker stretched out a hand for us to shake as John and I contemplated the offer.

"What happens if we turn you down and walk the other way?" I was almost scared to ask.

"Then you die." Straight to the point as always.

"Not much of a choice, come with you or die by your hand." John snarled sliding his hand down his side towards the Desert Eagle."

"Not by my hand Mr. Vickers, by the U.S. Government." That caught us by surprise. "They have opted to sterilize the city using a nuclear explosive at sunrise."

"Wesker! Its here!" Mike yelled inside the truck.

We followed Wesker outside to see the Nemesis standing outside rocket launcher in hand. It seemed to be analyzing the situation till Wesker appeared. Suddenly it charged Wesker yelling "STARS" as it attacked. Cassandra moved away and Mike pulled us back and left Wesker to fend for himself. It was unbelievable, Wesker was just grinning as he made four moves for every one of the Nemesis's. It was hard for us to focus on Wesker so for the bulky Nemesis it must have been damn near impossible. Wesker ran up the wall of the gas station and flipped over the creature's head and took a few steps back standing beside us as the Nemesis turned to face its agile opponent.

"Pathetic excuse for evolution." Wesker said calmly as he seemed to glide across the ground upper cutting the predator sending it flying into the river next to the station that cut thru town. It lashed around keeping its head above water as it headed towards the park.

"Bastard can't swim" Mike chuckled.

"Mike," Wesker barked. "Take these files; this will get Umbrella to reinstate you in the U.S. Army Special Forces flight squadron. The organization has taken the liberty to see to it that you will be assigned to Black Ops. Search and Rescue as per your request. Just make sure you keep an ear open for when we need you on an assignment." Wesker handed the files over to Mike as Cassandra took digital snapshots of each page then handed the camera to Wesker. "The final evac chopper is leaving from city hall in forty minutes, get moving." Mike nodded and stopped in front of us.

"It was an honor fellas. Hope I get to see you guys soon for a couple beers." Mike said with a grin as he took off into the night with Cassandra covering as his saved civilian.

"Ok Wesker, we're in. This better be for the betterment of mankind as you say. Besides, I want those bastards to pay for killing my brother." John said as he extended his hand which was quickly shaken by Wesker as he grinned. My gut told me this might be trouble but Wesker could have killed us several times before so maybe he was telling the truth. I figured I will have plenty of time to find out as I work for this Organization. Wesker radioed and a chopper picked us up on the roof of the gas station. We flew off, Wesker informed us that we had to pick up an associate of his named Ada Wong on our way our of town. She was wounded but alive when Wesker helped her into the chopper giving her a shot and we flew towards the mourning sun, sunrise a little under an half an hour away.


End file.
